


You Can't Choose Your Family

by magician



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Family, Ficlet, Gen, Holidays, The Sentinel Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/pseuds/magician
Summary: Simon asks Blair an important question





	You Can't Choose Your Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days for the prompt: "Family and/or friends". https://ts-secret-santa.livejournal.com/

"Sandburg, my office!" came the commanding tone of Simon Banks.  
  
Blair had stopped trying to guess what Simon might want.  His tone of voice never changed, whether he was asking for input on a case or pissed at something Jim or Blair did.  He entered Banks' office, hoping it wasn't the latter.  "Yes, Captain, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Where's Jim?"  
  
"In court.  He called to say there's been a delay.  He won't be back until mid-afternoon at the least.  Is there something I can do?"  
  
"Actually, it's you I wanted to talk to.  Do you have lunch plans?"  
  
Blair shook his head.  "Not any longer."  
  
"Good," Simon said, shrugging into his coat. "Let's go to Bailey's.  My treat."  
  
Blair was so stunned, he didn't say anything.  He grabbed his own jacket on the way out.

  

*****

  
"So," Blair said after they'd placed their orders, "What's up?"  
  
Simon played with his napkin. "How… ," he said hesitantly, before looking up at Blair. "Can you tell me how you get along so well with you mother?"  
  
Blair was so stunned, he just stared for a moment.  "Can I ask why you want to know?"  
  
Simon took a breath and let it out.  "I hate to admit this, but I've always had problems getting along with my mother.  She's visiting for Christmas and I'm dreading it." Simon took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "What's worse, Daryl's noticing it.  I want him to get along with his grandmother.  I want him to see that a parent and child can get along."  
  
"What does she do that bugs you?"  
  
"She never thinks that what I do is right or good enough.  I'm captain of a major city's police department and she treats me like a kid."  
  
Blair couldn't help it.  He laughed. "You're joking, right?  Don't you remember Naomi's little tirade in your office the first time you met?  She practically accused me of going to the Dark Side by riding with Jim. She said I was making the wrong decision and demanded that I stop."  
  
Simon nodded.  "But I've seen you two together since then.  She may say those things, but she eventually comes around, or at least accepts you.  She obviously loves you and vice versa."  
  
"You don't think your mom loves you?" Blair asked softly.  
  
"I _know_ she loves me, but she never seems to approve of me. How do I get that from her?"  
  
Their meal arrived, and Blair took the time to think while they ate.  Why did he and Naomi get along?  He thought he had an answer, but wasn't sure Simon was going to like it.  He put down his fork. "Simon, I can tell you what I do and maybe that will help.    
  
"I just accept that Naomi and I won't always see eye to eye.  Since I can't change her, I change me.  I accept that at any point in time she's as enlightened as she can be, which, believe me, isn't very enlightened when she feels strongly on an issue.  If we butt heads, I come back after we've both calmed down. I show her that I'm listening and agree with her as much as I can; I honor her and her feelings and beliefs.  Eventually, she does the same, as well as she's able."  
  
Blair took a drink of his iced tea before continuing.  "Daryl might think you're groveling to your mom, but I bet he'll see that you're just trying to honor your elder and doing your best to compromise.  He's smart enough to understand that." Blair grinned. "He might even be smart enough to emulate it."

 

*****

  
Jim arrived in the bullpen just after 2 pm.  "Hey, Chief," he greeted as he removed his suit jacket and loosened his tie.  "How's it going?"  
  
"Better than you, I'll bet."  He handed Jim a stack of papers. "All your reports are typed and waiting for your signature.  Rafe and Henri got the only new case to come in today, so you don't have anything waiting.  And there's a roast beef and Swiss sandwich in the break room refrigerator."  
  
Jim's smile got wider with every word. While they walked to the break room, he wrapped his arm around Blair's shoulder. "Thanks, buddy. I'm starved."  He poured them both coffee.  
  
As he watched Jim eat, Blair asked, "Hey Jim, are you seeing your family for the holidays?"  
  
Jim looked at him curiously.  "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
Jim shrugged. "Maybe. You feel up to a visit to the Ellison homestead?" he smirked.  
  
"Yeah."  Blair grinned.  "That sounds great."

 

~~end~~


End file.
